


The Right To Live

by Carni611



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Jostrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carni611/pseuds/Carni611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching episode 12, so much imaginations crossed my mind on how the story should developed and it hits me that I should use it to write a fanfic about it. This is a Jostrid development, I will also touch on the relationship with other characters. Please fill free to comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right To Live

Looking at the empty room, not recognising what she has become, her life has just been turned upside down.

Will she ever be herself again? Can she trust this people or should she choose this life even though she doesn't have a choice?

Astrid felt her spirit departing her body, but she wasn't dead.

“Astrid? Astrid? Are you ok?” She said.

“This is going to be your room. Sorry for the mess, it will be fixed and you don't need to worry coz John and I are next to this room in case you get a little scare, welcome to our world!” Cara added.

Astrid stayed quite and observing the room that she might be calling hers for the rest of her life. She couldn't believe that this was the end of Astrid, the real Astrid. She couldn't put it into her head that she was acquiring a new identity and the irony was that she hasn't changed herself at all and yet the life she once knew has been taken away from her without any warning.

Her school, her future if she will ever have one, the people she knows and loves. She was becoming a vampire or the queen of darkness, she tries to scream and cry but her anger wouldn't let her, she can't show weakness to these people that meant nothing to her and why should she breakdown when they are just a bunch of …

“Astrid! I promise that we will find a way to fix it” stephen said with a face full of sadness.

“Can all of you JUST LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE?” She screamed.

“I want to be alone, are you hearing me?”

“But Astrid, I need you to talk me”

“Stephen! You are the reason that I'm in this mess in the first place. Excuse me if I don't feel like interacting right now.”

“Atrid! Stephen is right, you need to open up or it will consume you.” Russell said it humoursly.

“Stephen! Do you still care for me?”

“Yes, I do and you know that I will always will.”

Cara looks worried and sad by hearing those words coming out of stephen's mouth.

“Then please take your friends and yourself out so that I can have some time alone to reflect what has just happen to me.”

Stephen tries to hug her but she refused instantly. Stephen looked back before closing the door, he could tell that she was hurting but if only she let him in.

Everybody left her room, they started talking among themselves on not having a clue on how to help or deal with her, then they turn their regards to Stephen coz she is his bestfriend.

“Don't look at me! Guys, I have never seen her like this before” He said

“She hates me and this time it's no joke” 

“She will come around once she has calmed down.” Russell said

“That's just it, she might calm down but would I ever get my bestfriend back?”

“If she is what you have described her, she will come back to you” Russell & Cara mumbled

“This is different, because of me her entire world has crumbled and I don't know how to undo it.”

“Don't blame yourself, you didn't know this was going to happen and she should feel lucky having you by her side.” Cara mumured loudly.

“I am the lucky one and now she wished that she had never met me.”

“You guys need to leave her alone and stop analysing her every moves” John intervened.

“But John....”

“But no Cara, put yourself in her place, this morning she had a life that she cherished and now she has nothing to live for, her plans has been taken away from undereath her feet without even being able to fight for it. From what I come to know about her is that she is an ambitious girl and now she feels useless and ashamed. Go home Stephen, Ultra must be looking for you. You should give her time anyway, she has to come to you and not the other way around.”

“But.........”

“I promise that I will look after her and let you know once she is ready to talk.” John concluded.

In her so-called room, she remises of who and what she was becoming and decided to not think about anything again tonight coz she was tired and wanted to sleep.


End file.
